The Legend of Zelda: A Tale Of Destiny
by Ashura Gend
Summary: Marjora and Ganondorf have joined forces (trouble in Hyrule again) R&R plz. Chap 4 + 5 up!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer- I do not own The Legend of Zelda (although it would be cool if I did), however any characters which are not from Zelda ARE MINE!!  
  
  
  
Anyways a little note from moi- Well this is my very first Zelda fanfic and I hope you all like it…and could you be so kind to review after you've read it…thank you. ANYWAYS ENJOY!  
  
  
  
The Legend of Zelda: A Tale Of Destiny  
  
1  
  
  
  
A vast beautiful land spread out before her, the sun was blazing high in the sky with no cloud in sight. She looked down from the hill she was sitting on and glazed out to it as the day passed by.  
  
  
  
"Celeste," whispered a voice along the gentle breeze, "Celeste," it called again, "Quickly Celeste, we need your help…help us Celeste…"  
  
  
  
The voice suddenly faded away and the sun turned black, the vast beauties of the land darken in a blink of an eye. Celeste stood up, almost fearful of the sudden change, the climate grew cold and she felt it…evil, pure evil consuming all that was good. The bright blue sky went gloomy and black; the emerald green grass dried up and turned brown with blood.  
  
The stench of death was strong and thick, wafting in a grey mist above the ground. Then she saw it, the dead bodies of men, women and children lying on the blood drenched grass.  
  
  
  
"Celeste please we beg you! Stop the pain, stop the pain!" the voice came out in a high cry, a shriek of pain and aguish, "Celeste if you cannot stop it then it will consume you and your world…help us!!!"  
  
  
  
Celeste fell to the floor; a sharp pain pierced her chest as if something stabbed a blade into her, "Stop it!" she screamed, "Stop it!" It didn't, the pain grew and grew, twisting inside of her. She grabbed onto her chest to try to end it, but she only came away with bloody hands, she stared down at them and started screaming.  
  
  
  
"No!" Celeste screamed out in her darken apartment, she sat up breathing in deeply trying to calm herself. Every night for the last three weeks had been the same, but why? She thought, why the same dream? What does it all mean? She turned to her pathetic excuse for a bedside table, which really was a stool, and picked up a small brown bottle. She twisted the cap off and tipped the contents out, however there wasn't anything inside it. The nightmares were so bad that her doctor prescribed her tranquillisers.  
  
  
  
Unfortunately they never really worked.  
  
  
  
She threw the bottle across her room in anger, "Piece of shit," she muttered as she glanced towards her watch. 11:32am it read, her eyes widen knowing that she was already late for work. In five minutes flat, a new world record, she was dressed and ready for action. However it came to her that she worked in 'Hellhole Central' and all that enthusiasm vanished within seconds. She grabbed her keys, opened the door and ran out, hoping that her bus for once would arrive on time. Celeste raced down the three floors and out to the main street.  
  
  
  
"Celeste!" shouted the head waitress Bertha, "What the hell do you call this?" Celeste stood in the kitchen with her blank face, "12:24 and…12 seconds." Bertha's face washed red with anger, "Don't be sassy with me, girl. Or your ass will be out of a job!"  
  
Celeste nodded, "Understood Le Capitan," she mocked with a salute, but quickly vanished from Bertha's sight before she really fired her.  
  
She pulled out her writing pad and pen and marched her way to the tables along the walls.  
  
  
  
'Hellhole Central' as Celeste would put it, looked like a dump. Well, it was a dump, the place was too small and not many people came in anyway. The food wasn't the best around and the uniforms, who the hell thought up of green for a uniform? None other than Riley Truman, Mr Truman to employees. He was manager and owner of 'Tell Tale Diner' or 'Hellhole Central' to the rest of the population. He wasn't a nice guy, and he really didn't care. No one particularly liked him, not even his wife Bertha, and no one could blame her either. He seemed obsessed with making money, well saving it, because after 20 years of the 'Tell Tale Diner' being in business he never spent any of his profits improving the place.  
  
  
  
Celeste grabbed a hair band from her pocket and tied her raven hair back in a ponytail. She only had six hours before her shift was over, however six hours in that place felt like a million years.  
  
"Celeste! Stop standing around and get to work! Now!" shouted Bertha from the kitchen.  
  
"Only six hours Celeste," she whispered to herself, "Only six hours." 


	2. Chapter Two

2  
  
  
  
"Where the hell have you been? I've been stuck here for at least an hour waiting for you so I can get off!" Garrett held up his hands in defence, "Calm down woman. Jeez, girl. You keep that up you'll gonna turn into Bertha. I'm here…"  
  
  
  
"Yes you are, thank God. And now I can go," she smiled, "Enjoy your shift Garrett," she laughed, "See you on Sunday."  
  
  
  
And she knew it in that second, that's how good life will get for her, there'll be nothing else. Just work, home, work and home. It was depressing, but it also was the truth.  
  
  
  
What was really depressing was the state of her apartment. The cheapest she could find, however the price to get the cheapest apartment was to live in the roughest side of the city. Where murders, rapes and other such awful things occurred. Well, it beat being homeless.  
  
  
  
The apartment had two rooms, her bedroom/bathroom and the living room/kitchen. The place was such a dump that the landlord always neglected the bills, in other words there was no electricity.  
  
  
  
The only good thing about this place was that there were no rats.  
  
  
  
She walked through and lit a candle, and then as usual she bolted the door with its three locks. Feeling a tad secure from the crazies that lingered the hallway. Everything she own were still in her sports bag, she never thought that she would have to stay there for long, but that was three years ago.  
  
  
  
She walked a few steps from the door and entered the kitchen. She opened the only cupboard and took out a box of cornflakes. Dinner. She grimaced; it had been two weeks since she had anything other than cornflakes.  
  
  
  
The perfect meal, no milk needed just tuck in. Yeah right.  
  
  
  
Celeste walked into her room, carrying the box under her left arm and the candle in her right hand. And as she walked past towards her bed, she caught herself in her mirror. "O my God!" she gasped, the image reflecting off the glass looked so sick. Her violet eyes were dull, her already pale skin had the affect of illness and the look of sleepless nights, and finally her once beautiful raven hair looked and felt dull. The only thing that had any colour was her golden necklace with a small pendent of three triangles attaching to one another by the corners.  
  
  
  
It was a strange piece of jewellery; all she knew about it was that it was her mother's.  
  
  
  
Celeste turned away from the image, disgusted by it and kept walking towards her bed. She laid the items she was carrying next to the bed; well it wasn't a bed, just a mattress on the floor. She took off her uniform, flinging it away from her and dressed into her pyjamas. She knew it was early for bed, but she still had the whole night to try and get some sleep. Those dreams always came to haunt her.  
  
  
  
"Celeste …" always the same strange voice, but today it was three voices in one. They were female as well, "Celeste …the time is near for you to help us."  
  
  
  
Celeste stood on the same hill that was in her last dream. There was no sense of evil anywhere, "Hello?" she called out to the empty land, "Hey! This isn't how my dream goes." She was surprised of the sudden calmest and peace, it was never like this. Always death and destruction.  
  
  
  
"You're not dreaming child," giggled the voices, "You are in a dream state, but you're conscious."  
  
  
  
Celeste was beginning to get a little frustrated, "Where I'm I? And who are you?" and she also hated talking to no one, it made her a bit uneasy.  
  
  
  
"Pardon us for our rudeness, we are the three goddesses of Hyrule," the voices became one and in a blink of an eye three beautiful women stood in front of her.  
  
  
  
They were all amazingly unreal, all three were identical except that each one had different colour eyes and hair, "My name is Din," said the woman on Celeste's far left, her hair was the colour of blood and it spun to the ground in long curly locks. Her eyes flared with fire, changing from orange to scarlet.  
  
  
  
She stepped back, and the middle woman stepped forward. Instead of red, her hair was blue and yet it wasn't. It was dark and seemed black, but you could see that it was truly blue. Not like the sky in the day, but the sky at night. It too fell to the floor in curly locks. Her eyes were lighter, more gems than colour. Sapphire. "I am Nayru," she said smiling, "And this is our sister Farore," she said pointing to the last woman.  
  
  
  
Farore looked like a nymph, they all looked like nymphs. And as again, like her sisters, she had long curly hair, but it was green. The colour of leaves in a lush forest, olive green. Her eyes were two emerald pieces, sparkling bright in the sunlight.  
  
  
  
They all wore white gowns, long and simple, but yet divine. What was strange the most was that they had elfin ears. Pointed instead of rounded like her self's. But it did suit their unearthly beauty.  
  
  
  
Celeste couldn't help but smile. They seemed so nice and she could feel their spirit…virtuous, no hint of corruption or evil. She felt safe around them, like nothing would hurt her because they were there. And something deep inside understood that they were goddesses, even though it was a strange thing to say if you weren't crazy, and they weren't crazy.  
  
  
  
"Hyrule? What's Hyrule and what do you want from me?" they smiled and it was Din who spoke first.  
  
  
  
"Hyrule is another world," she said, "It's a parallel world that is similar and yet it isn't from Earth. We come from there."  
  
  
  
"Celeste we have called to you because you are linked to it," said Nayru, "You see, at the dawn of time we created many different races. Hylians, Terminians, the Zoras, the Gorons, the Dekus and even Humans. They all lived on one world call Hyrule."  
  
  
  
Farore moved towards Celeste slightly, there was sadness within her eyes, which didn't suit her, "They were suppose to live together in paradise. However little did we know that each specie longed to gain power. The Zoras, Dekus and Gorons had nothing to do with what the others wanted. They just wanted to live in peace. So the hylians, terminians and humans each formed apart of a weapon powerful enough to kill a god. They formed it from the strongest metal, welded together and bonded with the darkest magic possible. A sword of mass destruction."  
  
  
  
The three goddesses stood back, suddenly the field beneath the small hill turn into a battlefield. The humans, hylians and terminians standing side by side. And at the front of this mass army were three men. Each with a black metal object in their hand. They moved the objects closer together and the objects join forming a black sword. Celeste could feel the power radiating from such a weapon, it was calling her, calling her to kill.  
  
  
  
Suddenly the men jumped back, the sword fell to the floor with a loud thud. A dark shadow descended above the sword. The feeling of fear spread through out the crowded men. Screams came from front, back and centre and all tried running away from what felt like the end. "We are going to die," shouted one, "Goddesses forgive us," called another.  
  
  
  
In seconds the chaos of thousands of hylian's, terminain's and human's screams and fear stopped. That strange dark shadow spread over the men and the land.  
  
  
  
Blood, dark red blood soaking the grass was all that could be seen, not one body in sight.  
  
  
  
"Men's greed and ambition for power is what led to this," Din pointed down to the battlefield, which was beginning to fade away like a vision, "And it might happen again…that is why we have called to you."  
  
  
  
When the disturbing landscape melted away, the entire land changed into the vast, beautiful fields as if it had never changed.  
  
  
  
"After all the destruction, the land was corrupted with evil. Even the innocents died. All we could do was break the sword into three pieces. It was too powerful to destroy it," said Farore.  
  
  
  
"What happened?" asked Celeste in a distance glaze.  
  
  
  
All three looked below the hill and smiled, "Yes, we decided to give man another chance. However we thought it to be best for each to be separated. That is why we formed three parallel worlds."  
  
  
  
"So what happened to the three pieces?"  
  
  
  
"They were given to three unique individuals. Three people who were pure and worthy enough to become guardians and protect their piece of the sword. One was hylian; the second was terminain and lastly a human."  
  
  
  
"Celeste," Din said, "As you see before you, this is Hyrule. And it was here where we kept the pieces. Hidden in three places that no one knew about. The humans and terminains were beginning to get power-crazed. Wars broke out and yet again destruction occurred."  
  
  
  
"But, it was only Hyrule that peace flourished. And it was this world where we hid the sword in," said Nayru.  
  
Everything was all fine and dandy, but what plagued Celeste's mind was why her?  
  
  
  
"Ok, I understand everything, but me? Little old me can save the fate of millions of people? I don't think so. Anyway you three are goddesses, I'm human."  
  
  
  
Din laughed then, mortals always amused her, "Why do you not have a faith in yourself? Yes Celeste! You are the only one that can stop history repeating itself."  
  
  
  
"You are not just a mere human, but you are the chosen one. It is in your blood Celeste. Your destiny is at hand," said Nayru.  
  
  
  
"We cannot fight this because of the sword, if we even touch it, it would kill us," Farore still had that sadness in her eyes, "There's one more thing, the portal to this world is only open tomorrow for three hours, and it will not open again until seven days. And it will surly be too late to help us for the time frame comes only once in a decade. We need your help."  
  
  
  
Din moved to her in such a graceful manner, and took her hand, holding it very gently. Although Celeste knew that these three fragile and young women had enough strength and power to crush her, "Don't worry my dear, you will not be alone. There is another who is also chosen. The Hero of Time will aid you in your quest." She smiled and backed away to her sisters, "Now Celeste wake up…wake up."  
  
  
  
The three goddesses vanished and Celeste was back in her apartment. It was all a dream, she thought. But was it?  
  
  
  
Saturday was the best day of the week, only because Celeste didn't have to work. But still, it felt good to her not to deal with the stresses of work. She laid back in her bed and thought, mainly of her dream. It was interesting and yet freaky.  
  
  
  
But it was only a dream, it didn't mean anything, she tried to convince herself. None of these things exist, they aren't any elfin goddesses and I'm not the 'Chosen One'.  
  
  
  
How hard she tried to push the thought out of her head, it still lingered.  
  
  
  
She grabbed the cornflakes box from the side of the bed and tucked in. The 'Chosen One' kept washing over and over in her mind. She still didn't understand why her, why her. How can someone so worthless be so important? No it couldn't be true and nonetheless it felt so real to her…  
  
  
  
She had enough, these thoughts were suffocating her, and she needed to get out. Grabbing whatever clothes was near and her towel, she quickly ran into the bathroom. Celeste always hated confronting the mirror; it showed her how she felt every single day for the past three years, sick.  
  
  
  
She brushed her teeth and stepped into the shower. The water was warm and nice; the only day of the week which she ever had any hot water. As a consequence the place and her life didn't seem that unpleasant, not after her hot shower. Life started feeling good for once.  
  
  
  
Her hair was a little damp when she stepped out the building. Nevertheless, the weather wasn't so cold for her to catch a cold.  
  
  
  
The dream had made her over sleep more than she normally, and the day had nearly vanished.  
  
  
  
Celeste turned to cross the road and felt a little lonely; she then looked at her surroundings to find the street was completely clear. She didn't realise it until she pulled herself away from her thoughts. The afternoon was beginning to get a little scary for her. The street, especially at this time, would be complete chaos. There would be pimps and their hookers lingering the street corner, even the homeless people who inhabited the alleyways were gone.  
  
  
  
As strange as it was, she went on her way only to feel that something was wrong. That something was going to happen; however Celeste just discarded it and began to walk across the street.  
  
  
  
She didn't hear the car coming; it just appeared speeding towards her. She stood staring at it from a few feet away, frozen. Unable to move, unable to save herself from what seemed to be her death.  
  
  
  
The force from the vehicle flung her across the road, and it felt like forever to reach the ground. She didn't feel anything; she couldn't because there was no time.  
  
  
  
Celeste lay on the floor staring endlessly up towards the sky; blood gushing from her head, flooding the road, turning the black ground red. Her heart did not beat, nor did her lungs breathe anymore…she just lay there cold… lifeless… 


	3. Chapter Three

3  
  
  
  
A bright tunnel stretched out before her, she knew that she wasn't moving, but the tunnel was reaching the faraway, distant light. What was going through her mind was the notion that she was dead, that this long tunnel was in fact the place were everyone goes when they die. However, she didn't panic, she wasn't scared at all.  
  
  
  
"Celeste," called a distant voice, "Celeste, wake up," it called out again. The voice was at the end of the tunnel, she could see the bright light growing bigger and bigger. "Celeste," it said again.  
  
  
  
The light was warm against her skin, she embraced it, taking every moment that she had with it into her.  
  
  
  
She opened her eyes staring up into a young man; he smiled down and helped her sit up. He was very handsome and he looked strangely like the three goddesses, that elfin beauty; except that she couldn't sense that power that the goddesses had, in him.  
  
His hair was blonde, dark blonde; it lay down onto his shoulders, soft and straight. But she couldn't see all of it because of the green hat he was wearing. His eyes were blue, true blue like the skies. She didn't see before but some kind of light was hovering behind him, it flew straight in front of her, moving at incredible speed.  
  
  
  
Celeste jerked back, "What the hell is that?" she said pointing at the too big to be a firefly. The man frown at the light and called out to it, "Navi stop it! Be nice!"  
  
At that second Navi hovered back to the young man's side, he smiled making his eyes shine brightly, "Sorry about that Navi can get a little excited around new people. Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
  
  
Celeste nodded, "Just about…umm…is Navi a fairy?" she asked.  
  
  
  
The guy nodded, but it was the fairy that spoke," Excuse me, but I can speak for myself," she said, "I am Navi and yes I am a fairy."  
  
  
  
Celeste smiled at the little light and then turned back to the young man, "Where am I?"  
  
  
  
He smiled again, "You're in Hyrule," he replied as he lifted her up to her feet. Celeste could now see him fully, and he looked strange. He was dressed in a very long green tunic that went down to his knees; it was tied with a brown belt. There was a white top peeking out from the top of the tunic.  
  
  
  
He also wore white tights and brown boots that gave him the impression of being out of Robin Hood. Celeste smiled staring down at him; if all the people in this 'Hyrule' wore the same thing then it would be her who would look like a fool. She looked down at her black boot cut jeans, dark purple long-sleeved crew neck under a black hooded jacket and trainers. She felt a little pathetic.  
  
  
  
She turned back to him, what clothes she was wearing wasn't the important thing at the moment, and "Who are you?" she asked.  
  
  
  
He smiled again, it was such an exquisite smile that she had to return one back to him, "My name is Link," he said as he bowed.  
  
  
  
"Ahh, the Hero Of Time," she said, "Nice to meet you, I'm Celeste."  
  
  
  
Link's smile disappeared leaving a shocked expression, "How did you know that I'm the Hero Of Time?"  
  
  
  
"I just knew it was you, don't ask how, I just do," she sounded as shocked as he was. "Can you tell me what's going on? Why I'm sent here?"  
  
  
  
"I thought the goddesses told you?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"They did, but how the hell I'm I suppose to save…Hyrule? I can't even fight!"  
  
  
  
He laughed out, it was a warm laugh, "Don't worry about that, I'll be teaching you some basics that would be enough to fight with," Celeste didn't seem convinced. He faced her already seeing the worried look, "Celeste, don't worry I promise you'll be safe. I'll protect you."  
  
  
  
She nodded, feeling quite secure with him; even though she only knew him for a few minutes she could sense that he was a very good person. She turned from him and looked around her surroundings, it was incredible. It wasn't quite a room she was in, it seemed that she was in a place with no floors or walls. They were just green, red, blue, purple, orange and yellow coloured slabs surrounding her in absolute darkness.  
  
  
  
There was a huge slab in the shape of her necklace that lay underneath her. She quickly grasped onto her chain figuring out why she had the same necklace as the concrete slab.  
  
  
  
"Where are we?" she asked still staring down at the slab.  
  
  
  
"The Temple Of Light," he replied, "It's the portal to your world…Earth and mine."  
  
  
  
Celeste straighten herself and stared at him, "I appeared here? How?"  
  
  
  
Link nodded, "Yep, magic, well power. What else?" he said.  
  
  
  
"Link what are we suppose to do? I mean if what the goddesses are afraid of is in Hyrule, isn't staying here a bit dangerous?" she couldn't help keep the fear out.  
  
  
  
"No, you see there was this woman, Princess Zelda. Just after most of Hyrule was destroyed and corrupted she faced Ganondorf, they all did, the Sages. She foresaw your arrival and called for the goddesses for their help. But it was too late for them; they died trying to save Hyrule,"  
  
Link went quiet; by the look in his eyes Celeste could see that they were good friends of his, and that the road ahead would be a hard one.  
  
  
  
He looked back at her, he still had those sadden eyes, "and their essence went into here, the Chamber Of Sages, right in the central of this temple, to protect it from the evil that has engulfed Hyrule. So they aren't really dead," he tried smiling, but it was more a frown.  
  
  
  
His suffering was only hurting Celeste even more, she was not prepared for this. How can she save the three worlds when these 'Sages', who seem to have more power than her, died trying? She shook her head and sat back on the slab. It felt all too impossible for her.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Link, but I'm nobody. I can't do this; I have no fighting skills or power. I'm useless," she whispered, "I've think the goddesses and you have got the wrong person."  
  
  
  
She could still feel his stare burning into her, "I trust the goddesses with my soul. You are the one Celeste, no mistake about it. You are the one."  
  
  
  
"Celeste, do not worry child. We know that you will triumph. But if you have no faith in yourself now then your world and ours will be lost forever."  
  
  
  
She turned round to the three in one voice and met the eyes of the three beautiful goddesses, Link bowed gracefully before them. All three smiled, "Stand up Hero Of Time," he looked up and straighten himself.  
  
  
  
Din walked forward and took Celeste's hands; "Walk with me child," she said quietly. "There is something we need to tell you about your past."  
  
  
  
"A long time ago, there was this young man. He was born out of a tribe only consisting of women. And the law of the tribe said that every hundred years a man will be born, and this man would become tribe leader, his name is Ganondorf," Nayru added.  
  
  
  
Din's hold over Celeste's hands tighten slightly, "He was a good man, and one day he found a portal leading to your world. There he fell in love with one of your navies, a human. He returned to Hyrule with her. After nine months she bore a child."  
  
  
  
"Celeste," said Farore, "The child born was you."  
  
  
  
Celeste's eyes widen, "You got to be kidding me…right?" She faced Din, trying desperately to find anything in her eyes that would show the truth  
  
She pulled away from her, seeing what she didn't want to know. Her eyes hurt; the tears were pulling at her eyes, stinging.  
  
"Oh this gets better and better," she laughed hysterically, "anymore surprises to come?" she looked up at them.  
  
  
  
"Ganondorf obsession for power grew and by the time you where born, he was crazed. Your mother worried for your safety and gave her life to send you to Earth. She had seen the future of Ganondorf's reign over Hyrule and it wasn't a pretty sight," Din said.  
  
  
  
"What your trying to say is that he…he killed her?" Celeste whispered, "The bastard murdered my mother!?"  
  
They nodded in silence, "For the past twenty-one years I've always thought there was something different about me. And now I know, my psycho of a fucking father murdered my mother and I'm half human! Oh now I know everything!"  
  
  
  
Link stood away from them, although they were two or three metres away and that he could hear everything, he didn't want Celeste to let on that he could hear them. Navi hovered silently around Link listening closely to them, "Navi stop it!" he whispered, her pure white glow turned slightly red.  
  
"You can't talk!" she buzzed in his ear, "I know you're listening as well!"  
  
Link lift his hat up and swiped it towards Navi. He quickly shoved his hat back onto his head with Navi inside his hat.  
  
  
  
"I don't want this, I just want to go home and forget about everything. But I can't, isn't it? I bet because I'm here it's because I have to kill him," she turned to the three goddesses.  
  
  
  
They stared at her; there was nothing to suggest anything from them. They had neutral expressions, "Yes and no, Celeste the future is unclear and we have no power to change it, however we think that you are here for that reason. At this very moment he is searching for the 'Sword of Darkness'. It is up to you and Link to find the pieces before he does," there was a hint of anger within Din's voice.  
  
  
  
"We cannot interfere with mortal lives anymore. However we can guide you, but that is all. We didn't want to drag you to our world…we had no choice. This is your destiny Celeste and we cannot change that. He has already got one of the three pieces. His power is increasing with every second. And don't even know how long we can stop him from destroying Hyrule and entering your world. We are truly sorry for your predicament Celeste…we are, but we had no choice," the voices were changing into one again, a faint echo in the darkness.  
  
  
  
They were nowhere to be seen anymore, but she could feel them.  
  
  
  
"Hero Of Time, take her to the Great Deku Tree. There she will know what to do…but be warned Ganondorf is everywhere. He knows of your arrival to Hyrule, he and another presence…" 


	4. Chapter Four

4  
  
Celeste stood in the dim light, she didn't know how to react or that she even knew what had just happened. What she did know was that her whole life was an entire lie and that she didn't know who she was any more.  
  
  
"Are you alright?" whispered a gentle voice next to her. She could feel Link's warmth by her and his concern.  
She sniggered slightly to herself, her life was a lie and she didn't really give a shit any more, "That's a stupid question," she replied quietly.  
  
  
Link was still and very silent, "What's the point," she said, "I mean, what is the point of any of it? I'm nothing…I'm just nothing, a girl whose only ambition in life was to seek out her past and learn from it. Only to find it crumbing around her in an instant."  
  
  
"Join the club," Link commented, "I was only eleven when I found out that I had to go off into danger and save Hyrule. I was only eleven, all I wanted to do was play with the other kids, but no I couldn't because the fate of everyone's lives depended on me. You think it's hard? This is nothing compared to an eleven year old child who had to drop everything and do what he had to do. At least you can depend on me Celeste. I had no one, but myself."  
  
  
Celeste turned to face him, "I am so sorry Link, it must had been hard," his distant look vanished and that warm smile returned to his face.  
"It was," he whispered, "but that was a long time ago."   
  
  
"We have to go;" he said gently, "Time isn't really on our side. I have to take you the Great Deku Tree. It would take about a night's journey to get there."  
  
  
Celeste just nodded her head, she didn't know who or what the 'Great Deku Tree' was. She really didn't know anything anymore; everything was new and very strange to her.  
She didn't even know herself anymore; everything she knew were all lies.  
  
  
Link held out his hand, "Ready?" he simply said.  
  
  
Celeste just stood there, ready for what? She thought  
  
  
Nonetheless she placed her hand within his. Link held on bringing her close to him, "What are you going to do?"  
  
  
He smiled, "We're going to Hyrule," and with that a bright light appeared above them, shining down, pulling them up into its brilliant light.   
  
  
"Hold on tight," he whispered as they were elevated up.   
  
  
It only took seconds before they felt the ground again, the bright blue, white light vanished and they stood by, what seemed to be a pedestal for a sword. Celeste rubbed her eyes and released her hold on Link; she looked around only to be in a dark room.  
  
  
"This is the Temple of Time," Link answered her confused look, "We're in Hyrule."  
  
  
She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something very sinister about the temple. It was too dark, even for night, which from the small windows at the top of the room suggested.  
  
  
"I don't like this," she whispered, "There's something really weird about this place."  
  
  
Link moved up to her, his face held a troubled expression, "You're right," he stated, "I can feel it too."  
  
  
Navi floated by them, she kept quiet but she too could felt trouble in the air, her glow illuminated some of their area but not enough to see into the entire temple.   
  
  
He walked closer to the entrance of the room to a grand hall; it felt darker as he approached the hall. A strange mist filled the ground; Link pulled out his sword and shield, and stood at alert.  
  
  
"Stay back," he breathed, "Whatever happens stay back! Navi stay with Celeste."  
  
  
Celeste stood still while Navi whimpered a, "yes." They retreated back into the shadows where it felt safe.  
  
  
Link glanced back, and then he grasped his sword and shield tightly walking very quietly into the thick mist. His heart thumped and thumped loudly within his chest. Even after years of doing this, he never seemed to get used to it.  
  
  
"WATCH OUT!" cried Navi from behind.  
  
  
Link instantly dodged the blade rolling to the side of the wall. His opponent made no sound, no noise at all. As he took his breath back, he thought Ganondorf was the one attacking, however it didn't seem to be his style to attack without warning. Ganondorf seemed to like making a spectacle of himself whenever he could.  
  
  
No, this was either one of his lackeys or someone or something else. Whoever they were, they were very skilled. All that echoed from the endless darkness was a deep demonic laugher. Eyes, as red as blood glowed from the far wall, it vanished and Link was lost for moments.   
  
  
Navi didn't like this; she knew her place was with him, helping him defeat whatever was in the shadows. The laugher appeared again, but this time from Link's side. Navi knew that in that instant of decision Link's life would be at stake. She dashed through the air towards the far red eyes hovering slightly near it.  
  
  
"Link it's a Stalfos! Quickly hit it!" she cried.  
  
  
He regained his ounce of concentration back and lunged forward with the Master Sword in his hand. It stabbed through the Stalfos and its entire body fell to the floor in pieces. Celeste eased back into the wall, the danger was finally over.   
  
  
She looked up and moved slightly towards Link, he glanced back and shook his head, "No, there are always two."  
  
  
Navi zoomed frantically across the hall, searching with her own illumination for the other Stalfos. Her heart was beating hard within her small chest; if she didn't find the last one then Link could be killed and the fate of Hyrule rested in his hands, without him Hyrule was done for. And even though there was another 'Chosen One', she couldn't possibly defend Hyrule! She couldn't fight!  
  
  
She sensed something, and she immediately knew it wasn't Link or Celeste, "Link," she cried, "The other one's here!"  
  
  
Link didn't need to be told twice, he was charging the Stalfos even before it knew what the hell was going on. It didn't have enough time to shield itself from the up and coming blow. Its red eyes just faded into the darkness as its pieces of body fell aimlessly to the ground.  
  
  
Link settled to the floor puffing, he placed his sword and shield on the ground and closed his eyes. Celeste peered from the corner of the wall, "Is it safe," she whispered out to them.  
  
  
Navi floated gently across the mist to her, "Yes," she said.  
Celeste emerged from the corner and walked quickly to Link, she stood by him anxiously looking round her surroundings. The mist that inhabited the hall was getting thicker and thicker by the second. Link looked up at her and laughed, "If you're this worried about a Stalfos how the hell do you get around your world?"  
  
  
She narrowed her eyes and frowned, "On Earth things that have red glowing eyes and a demonic laugher only exists in horror films."  
  
  
She glanced down and met his confused face, she laughed slightly since it did not become him, "On Earth we don't have Stalfos'. You could say we have something much worse."  
  
  
"Like what?" he gasped.  
  
  
"Humans," she said plainly, "Hey are you sure there won't be anymore?"  
  
  
He shook his head grasping onto his shield and sword. He stood up sheathing the Master Sword and replacing the shield behind his back, "Ok," he said, voice a little more invigorated. He took Celeste's hand gently, "Now we've got to get outside to Hyrule field. Hold on tight and don't leave my side." 


	5. Chapter Five

Kitana- This is very very LONG!! Hope you all enjoy!  
  
5  
  
They moved silently through the huge hall, just by the entrance was a huge slab, the same kind that was in the Chamber of Sages. However it was grey and not like the others, which were brightly coloured.  
  
  
Navi stopped hovering, "Link," she said.  
  
  
He turned round, "What is it Navi? You sense something?"  
  
  
Her glow dimmed slightly, "No, I was just thinking why not use the Ocarina of Time to get us out of here?"  
  
  
He sighed sadly, "I can't, and the evil here is too strong for the Ocarina. Anyway even if I could use it we couldn't possibly warp to the Secret Meadow the slab was destroyed by Ganondorf."  
  
  
Navi stayed silent a little longer, she was scared, and things in Hyrule were getting worse by the day. There weren't many survivors and old friends were disappearing by the second. Things didn't seem to get any better.  
  
  
She hovered closer to him and vanished rapidly under his hat.  
  
  
"Will she be alright?" asked Celeste.  
  
  
Link just nodded, "She just needs some time."  
  
  
They began moving again, he pushed the huge stone doors open and leaned into the side door. He glanced either side of the doors and moved out just a bit, "Ok, the coast is clear," he whispered back to her, "Ready?"  
  
  
Celeste took a deep breath and replied, "Just about."  
  
  
Link's hand tightened, he looked back and smiled, "Here we go."  
  
  
They dashed out, stopping every now and then behind a piece of ruin. Link's shield and sword clinked together and it sounded so loud within the eternal darkness that is seemed that someone or something could find them.  
They weren't that far from the broken bridge, only another few yards and they would be in Hyrule field. Link stopped quickly, Celeste stumbled and nearly fell to the floor only to be caught by Link, "Thanks," she said uneasily.  
  
  
"No problem."  
  
  
She moved away from his gently hold and knelt by him, "Shit," he muttered.  
  
  
Celeste looked up from their block of stone, "What the hell is that?"  
  
  
"A fucking wolfo. Actually three of them," there were three wolfs lying on the ground by the broken bridge. Two were grey and the one in the middle was white. The white wolfo stood tall and alert, it showed authority and plain aggression. It appeared to be the leader of the three.  
  
  
Navi's light glowed brightly within the thick darkness, the two lesser wolfos stood tall and alert and that moment there was going to be trouble. They headed towards them slowly; did they know that Link and the others were there? Or were they still unsure? The white one stared directly at Celeste, its glowing eyes pierced her like a knife, he knew Celeste was there and he also tasted her fear within the air. She turned her back to the block stone and cupped her head in her hands.  
  
  
"That white one knows," she mumbled, "He knows where I am."  
  
  
Link looked down, "I don't think so, it can feel a presence but it cannot see us behind this stone."  
  
  
Celeste shook her head, "It might be able to see us, but it can smell and feel my fear. It knows!"  
  
  
Link gently and very silently pulled out his sword and shield, "Don't worry so much, stay here and it won't harm you," he knelt closer to her and pulled out a small dagger from his right ankle, "Here if I'm not here use it. Navi your with me."  
  
  
Celeste just sat still staring towards Link as he moved stealthily away to the incoming wolfos. She grasped the dagger tightly and only prayed that none of the wolfos would come to her.  
  
  
Link sighed mentally; it had been a hard enough time getting into the Temple of Time. It was a hard time just crossing Hyrule Field. He was tired, he hadn't slept well for the last few nights he had weird dreams of Ganondorf, Zelda and the other Sages dying, and what was also freaky was that he had nightmares of Celeste even though he never seen her before until today. He pushed the thoughts out of his mind; he had to concentration on the task at hand. He knew that they were only wolfos; however how weak they were didn't mean he had to get cocky.  
  
  
Navi zoomed quickly into the darkness and Link knew within that second that a wolfo was near. He held his shield up and suddenly out pounced a huge grey paw. Link fell back startled by the wolfo, "Navi! Concentrate please!" he yelled to the hovering light in the distance, she didn't answer him.  
  
  
Link placed his back to a wall and slid across it. Silent footsteps were heard near him, they were getting closer and closer. He grasped his shield tightly and moved out just a little. Yellow eyes charged at him and he slashed out hitting something soft, a loud cry of pain shattered through the darkness, but it soon turned to two howls. Blood lay on the floor, it trailed into the darkness were more footsteps could be heard.  
  
  
"Link!" cried Navi. He was too slow; claws plunged into his side ripping some of his clothes.   
  
  
He gasped and knelt on the floor, "Fuck!" he mimed. Blood oozed down his side to the ground, he touched the area gently. It ached and stung. The worse thing was that he didn't have a fairy or any healing potion with him. He stood up bearing the pain, "Navi direct me!"  
The wolfo charged again only to meet the end of Link's sword, the metal plunged straight into its chest. It shrieked high and very loudly only to fall to the floor dead. The other wolfo came to its side; it sniffed the dead wolfo and growled at Link. It charged jumping high, Link held his shield high blocking the wolfo's jaws from his neck. It's claws scratched Link's arms in such a furious rage. Its eyes were no longer yellow but red, it was Link's blood that it was after and it wasn't about to let anyone stop it.  
  
  
Link struggled to keep the wolfo away from him, but it was getting harder by the second. His arms were feeling the tension holding the huge wolfo and the pain and blood loss wasn't helping either.  
  
  
Celeste curled into a ball; she heard the animal screams from the darkness. She didn't know were they were coming from. She was too afraid to think. Suddenly she looked up only to be confronted by the white wolfo, its eyes were bright yellow, they glowed strangely as they stared into hers. It made a low snarl from the bottom of its throat, however instead of attacking her it just sat down. The animal seemed to be fascinated by Celeste, and yet she was shit scared of it. The wolfo moved closer to her, Celeste closed her eyes, her mind was shouting for her to use the dagger, but she was paralysed by fear.  
  
  
She held her breath waiting for the pain to arise and yet nothing happened. The wolfo only sat down next to her and wagged its tail. Celeste stared down at the animal in astonishment. She reached out her hand and touched its silky white coat; it made high sounds as if it enjoyed her company.   
  
  
Link didn't know what to do other than to use Din's Fire; he reached for the small gem and held it tight within his palm. And quickly he released his hold over the wolfo bashing the gem to the floor. It only took a second for the wolfo to pounce into him; however the gem released a dome of fire around Link pushing outwards towards the animal. It screamed as the fire spread over its body killing it slowly. A nasty smell of burnt flesh and hair lingered around them. Link grimaced at what was left of the blacken body.  
  
  
"Navi where's the other one?!" he said frantically.  
  
  
She hovered around and then back to him, "Its not here."  
  
  
His eyes widen as he thought of Celeste with the white wolfo and quickly ran back to the block of stone only to be confronted by Celeste with the white wolfo by her side. She smiled, however he moved frantically to her pulling her away. The animal didn't like that and prepared to pounce on Link. Celeste pushed away from him and blocked his view from the wolfo.  
"What are you doing?!" she said.  
  
  
"What do you mean? It's a wolfo!"  
  
  
"Link it didn't harm me. I don't know why but it didn't harm me."  
  
  
He narrowed his eyes unconvinced, "Celeste you don't understand what these things are capable of. They kill anything and anyone that isn't evil."  
  
  
Celeste stared at him, anger mixed with sadness washed over her, "What do you mean by that? Because I'm Ganondorf's daughter that means I'm evil?"  
  
  
Link shook his head, he wasn't feeling too good. His body was weak and he ached too much, "No…I didn't…mean it like…that," it was getting hard for him to speak.   
  
  
She moved closer to him, it was so apparent that he couldn't hold his body up for long. The blood was seeping away, the green of his tunic was now black, "Link?" she said, "You ok?"  
  
  
Dizziness washed over him and he fell to his knees, "No," he whimpered, "I feel dizzy," and he began to fall towards the ground, Celeste grabbed him for he hit the floor.  
  
  
"Link?" she called, "Wake up!" But he was unconscious; she didn't know what to do so she called out to Navi.  
  
  
Her small light whooshed across the thick fog towards her, "What the hell happened to Link?!" she gasped.  
  
  
"He's unconscious; he's lost a lot of blood. Navi where is the nearest-" she cut off, she was about to say hospital however she had a feeling that the small fairy wouldn't know what a hospital was. She looked for a word and came up with, "healer?"  
  
  
"Not for days, however Link keeps some healing supplies on Epona. Wait here and I'll get her."  
  
  
Before Celeste could ask who and what 'Epona' was the fairy was gone. The wolfo behind her sat next to Link, "What I'm I going to do?" she asked the animal, but it only stared at her with soft yellow eyes. She laid Link down and waited for Navi, the only thing she could do was try and stop the bleeding. 


End file.
